Bella and the Crusades
by SwiftLikeASpoon
Summary: The sequel to Bella Meets Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok yes the treaty would be broken since Edward DID change Bella, but I will only focus on that later in the story. This isn't really based after Eclipse, but it MAY have some info from that book, so it's possible that there will be spoilers, but it's not really gonna be all based on that. BTW I (sadly) don't own Twilight, I also don't own the mixture of what this will turn out to be, you'll be finding this ot in the next chapter if you don't figure it out yet : ).**

* * *

The day was dark and cold. The wind was picking up; it was over 2 months since I met Harry Potter and discovered I am a witch, 2 months ago that I actually forgot Edward only having the beautiful sound of his lullaby bring me back to remembrance, and 2 months, on the dot that I was bit and became a vampire. 

I have been practicing witchcraft from an old book of Carlisle's.

I stood outside in the middle of the forest shivering; I could hear an owl hooting in a nearby tree. Birds were squirming in their nests, and there was a small creek whistling its way around. I pulled out my phoenix and unicorn hair wand and said "Lumus." A bright light beamed out of the wand.

The bushes moved, ah about time I thought to myself. Seconds later Edward appeared looking remarkable as usually. "Bella you know it's not safe out here a night, why don't we go inside?" "Ok, but first I want to show you a new spell."

Edward sighed, "Bella it's too dark," Edward chimed. "Ah come on Edward it's really cool, I can turn that tree into a frog with this new spell. Besides I'm a vampire now so everything is fine," I said pointing my wand towards an old oak. Edward smiled and said, "Well if it makes you happy then go for it."

I smiled back. I started to say some words from my magic book and I was at the last word when Emmett, Alice, Rosalie, and Jasper came running (vampire speed) at us causes the pages to flip without my noticing.

I said one of the words on a random page thinking it was the last word of the spell I was reading and a circle surrounded around us then the circle of light exploded causing blue rays of light to go in every direction. I fell down and couldn't tell what was happening.

"Bella, Bella are you alright?!" I felt a sturdy and cold hand gently shake me awake. "E-Edward? What happened?" "Well you did a spell and now were in the middle of the ocean." I sat up Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and me were on a small boat.

"You kind of went, woozy after doing the spell, so do you think you can do a spell and bring us back." I closed my eyes and slowly shook my head, "This spell, I don't know what happened, I must have said something wrong, but until I figure out how to get back, we're stuck," I looked around "where are we?" "We went back in time by the look of things," Edward told me. "Oh my gosh I can't believe I did this!"

Edward smiled telling me it was alright while Rosalie was complaining about the sea water squirting into her hair. "Yo Captain Ed I see an island straight ahead." It was Jasper who said that, I couldn't help, but laugh at Edwards face when Jasper said that. "So guys, um why did you come after Edward and me when I was doing the spell?"

"Alice here had a little vision that you were going to do a spell wrong and that we'll end up back in time." Emmett said squinting his eyes when some water splashed into them. "Oh gosh I'm sorry I really messed things up didn't I?" "You bet you did, I just got my hair do-" Rosalie started, but Edward cut her off. Rosalie pouted and folded her arms when Edward told her to stop complaining.

What Jasper saw was an island and it was getting closer and closer and we let the boat bring us to shore. We all got out of the boat and Emmett brought the boat up onto the sand like it was nothing, but air. He twirled it around his finger like a basketball. He smiled at me and I smiled back knowing that I could now do that.

We were on a tropical looking island. Edward grabbed my hand, "come on Bella let's go explore!" He dragged me towards the trees and we started to walked around.

It was about 10 minutes and Edward and I and were talking about people at school. Edward cupped his hand over my mouth. "Someone is here," Edward said slowly sliding his hand off my mouth. "I know," I said as soon as I heard it too. I stopped talking.

"Come on," Edward said grabbing my hand, we started running back towards the shore. "We can't be seen by anyone here," Edward stated coolly. "Well then what will we do?" I asked. "Stay out of sight until you figure out the spell or we find someone to help if we are seen it can possibly mess up the future." He stated "Edward I'm so sorry this is my fault."

"It's alright Bella I'm sure you didn't mean to." We finally stopped running when we got back to shore. I noticed Edward nodding at Alice every so often. "What?" I asked him, it was clear that he was reading her mind, and I wanted to know what was going on. "We need to leave soon." He said simply. Was it that person that was on this island with us?

* * *

**Well I hope you guys enjoyed this! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: _ShhhhhhhhhhhhhhHHHHHHHH!! fire not here. shes hiding from angry (and lovable) fans. she doesn't want to be eaten...im...um...uh...Opolopogos! Shhhhh dont tell anyone but im fire in disguise, i know im really good at this kind of thing...UPDATING! well if its opposite day then SHE is good at that, me **_Opolopogos _**is the good one at updating. oh...mmmHm...ah...fire says opolopogos goes byebye now...she no love me :( the fans love opolopogos- right fans, who i always give cake and pie and, and bring presents to all the time...RIGHT?! fire- opo shush, you are me so that means youve gotta shush. muahahhahaha. just kidding, anyways i must say a few last words**

**_Dear fans, _**

**_IF YOU KILL ME NOW I WILL NEVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER, ECT. BE ABLE TO UPDATE!! _**

**_-fire_**

**just thought id leave that out in the open...wah i had this idea for a story...but i forgot it...((((((( oh well heres the long awaited chapter! WOOHOO!**

**

* * *

**

"Belllllllaaaaaaa," Alice said in her song-like voice as she pranced over to me, which still seemed fascinating even as a vampire. "Yeah," I asked frightened on what the answer to that question would be. Every time she used that tone of voice I always found myself with gobs of clothes waiting to be tried on. I smirked to myself, there's no malls here. "We're going to find some new clothes for you," she excaimed excitedly. Just as quickly as I'd gained it I lost my frown, it was just like Alice to find a way. "Lucky for you, I haven't found any clothes yet so we get to find things together!" "Can't you just pick something out for me," I asked groaning. "No! You _have _to come with me! Come on Bella, I _need _you," she pouted towards me. As much as I tried to resist agreement, I soon found myself being dragged off on a shopping adventure.

Luckily Alice and I found some clothes faster than expected. Alice, being her total feminine self was wearing a pale pink dress, that puffs out in the old-fashioned way. It has pink jewels attached on the bottom half. Her pixie hair was laced in a gigantic (i mean REALLY BIG) ribbon the fell over her white cheeks. Her shoes were matching pink with lace. I on the other hand utterly refused to wear a dress. Instead I wore black slack-like pants, a white shirt with a black vest, and black boots. Although it wasn't really my taste, it beat wearing a frilly dress. Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie had on similar outfits, but Edward on the other hand...I couldn't help, but burst out in laughter. He had on a tricorn hat, long coat, knee breeches, and buckled shoes.

He looked down gravely, "Emmett and Jasper made me," he mumble oh so quietly. "If you say so." Alice frowned towards me, "I actually think it fits him, he should wear that back home." Now it was my turn to frown, "if we get home.." Edward instantly had me cradled in his arms, kissing the top of my head. "No worries Bells, we'll find a way." I nodded my head clinging to him tighter. Rosalie sighed rather loudly distracting us of the newly started kiss. "I'd really like to get back now if you two don't mind stopping making out." Edward rolled his eyes pulling me away from her, "we're going to go for a walk. We may find some answers." We took off in inhuman speed until the everyone else was out of sight.

"Im sor-," Edward cut me short of the apology. "Don't say it, it's not your fault. If you want someone to blame then blame me, I should never of let you practice the magic in the first place." I hit him somewhat hardly on his shoulder, "Edward.." I said geting somewhat frustrated. "Sorry," he replied solemly. "Don't you even start..." I grumbled. We were currently walking through browning fern, it reached to out knees and felt strange against my stone hard skin.

After 55 minutes of uneventful walking, except for the occasional foreign smells, we heard the sounds of humans.

"Jack you shouldn't-," "that's _Captain _Jack_ Sparrow _to you," a voice interrupted. "Oh- um right Captain Jack Sparrow, but you must understand we can't go out to sea so fast. We haven't stored up on the rum yet!" A long pause, "fine we stay, but hurry with the rum it's a necessity." I looked at Edward and made a face, as I heard the bushed nearby rattle. A unnoticed man grabbed us tackling us down, "don't resist. This could ruin the future," Edward whispered lowly to me. "Shuddap both of you. Yeh be lucky we didn't kill you both now." Even though killing us wouldn't be quite so easy... I took the time that he 'pulled' us away to take in his looks. He was a plump man with gray hairs and a beard. Judging by his looks he was a pirate, and judging by the glares he constantly was giving Edward, he didn't like Edward. After a short walk we came to a ship, it was black and pretty big, not that I was used to seeing pirate ships.. We boarded the ship, at a short point when I was shoved into Edward he quickly reminded me this that we might figure out how to get everyong back this way. I sucked in my breath when I heard the familiar voice of _Captain _Jack Sparrow. He moved up to me and held up my chin smiling pervertly. "Oh I thing she's a keeper," he said. "Take her to the cabin."

(a/n:haha i could be mean and end it here..but its not my type of ending cabin sounds to lame --)

A man with a missing eyeball and aanother man with a bald spot grabbed me by the arms and carried me off to the "cabin." "Yer going to the cabin, captain's orders doll," he said breathing into my face, I pulled back from the bad stink, I think it was the smell us never brushed teeth. "So I heard," I said, regretfully as he pulled me even closer to him making me intake the already to close smell. I puked inside my brains about 20 times until I was thrown into a small room. The walls were wood and there was a circular table with empty bottles of what I guessed to be rum. "Now girlie you stay put here, we'll be back. Oh and put this on," he said putting his missing eyeball face into minr one laast time as he tossed me a revealing dresss. When he left I fell into a filthy wooden chair after slipping it on. It was basically undergarments fitted into a one piece. I groaned, I could have sworn I felt bugs crawling up my legs at one point. After only 10 minutes Jack barged in.

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow," he said holding out a dirt covered hand and smiling knowingly. "Isabella Swan," I said touching it only slightly. "Swan.."He said putting him index finger to his chin, "that name sounds so familiar..." I gulped, "oh..?" He stood up grabbing a bottle of rum that seemed to be empty only seconds ago. "I got it!" Jack then tobbled and fell, being caught by me. I laid him on the ground and snuck out of the room which he left unlocked, like it would have mattered. I seeked off to find Edward. I was hidden behind one of the poles that held up the sails. I say Edward bareshirted, missing his hat, and hanging by rope. I could feel that he was hit by whips, but on his skin no damage appeared. He sensed me because he looked my way in confusion, clearly from the outfit. He took in all my details then looked the other way mentally scolding himself. As a few pirates past by I hid deeper, we were already past the land and I really had no clue where we were or where we were heading. I tried to locate or smell where the island was, but it was all open sea. Three words stuck in my head- we.were.stuck. Edward's way hadn't worked.

* * *

**_A/N: _Ok I know it was sorta short but this chapter didnt go the way I planned, so i have to work out some details. but...YES its mixed with pirates of the carribean! ya! but so sowwy it tok me so long to update, and sorry this chapter was boring its mostly a filler (i sounded so official saying that! i feels so speciaL!) but anyways, i just now realized that im bad at playing jack...and edward...and bella...and everyoine but jasper...i can play jasper...but sadly hes not around...sorry for being ooc, and i'll update my other stories asap! **

**Please update so i know im not a stupidstupidstupid writer...or that this story doesnt suck...reviews are nice...cuz it lets me know this story is good! unless its a flame...and NO REVIEWS equals A FLAME! GASPPPPPPPP opolopogos said that! not me, fires nice... i wouldnt say that...well i would...and i did...Review :) **


	3. Chapter 3

After 76 minutes in counting and boredom after staying in the room. Jack, or should I say _Captain _Jack Sparrow, came up to me. Pointing his fingers in my face displaying his uneven nails in my face. "I figured out why I recognized your name," he smirked. "You'll have to meet her now won't ya?" He stumbled towards the door, "come now." I followed him reluctantly.

We left the cabin of the room, and came to the deck of the ship. I saw Edward being tied up and blind folded to a post. Apparently I was going to have to face whatever was going to happen on my own, without Edward. Jack, walking in the weird fashion that made him look drunk all the time, led us, meaning me and the rest of the crew, off the boat. We didn't have to walk as long as I wanted because we only went through some trees to where a clearing was. A woman who looked to be in her twenties or thirties was knelt down on the ground sketchingon the inside of a yellow notebook, intertwined with old-fashioned designs. She was drawing swirls in the same pattern, and she missed a pattern right as we arrived. She looked up at Jack and smiled. "Elizabeth my dear. I came here to..." He put his finger on his chin, "wait I've got it...I just need to remember it.." He started to walk in circles. "The Swan thing captain," missing eye suggested. "No. Oh! I've got it! I came here because Isabelle here, is a Swan as well," Jack explained happily. I noticed missing eye open his mouth to say something, but he was stopped. Elizabeth stood up and walked over to me examining me. "I've always wanted to have a daughter named Isabelle," she sighed thoughtfully. Then squinted her eyes at me, "wait a moment! You have my eyes, and mouth! We can't be related can we?!" "N-no I don't think that we are." I felt Edward untie himself and silently sneak past the pirates who were supposed to be watching Edward, but instead were playing a card game. He ran to the clearing and placed himself next to me. "How did you..?" Jack started.

* * *

**hehe i didn't really plan this far ahead. actually i planed past this but i haven't quite figured out how this was supposed to work out...i know it's a short chapter, but i figured i would post it just so u had a little something to read while i figure out how this was going to work...read my new (crappy) story!! **


End file.
